Ain't No Stress When It Comes to Stage
by DeniBear
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE- Rachel loves competition, she strives to be the best so all she does is win at pretty much everything…that is until she loses a bet to her girlfriend, Santana.


**Title: **Ain't No Stress When it Comes to Stage_(Get What You See)_

**Pairing: **Santana Lopez x Rachel Berry, mentions of Mike x Tina, Blaine x Sebastian

**Rating: M**(For Sexual Situations and Language)

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Glee. _Let Me Blow Ya Mind lyrics _belong to Eve & Co

**Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE- **Rachel loves competition, she strives to be the best so all she does is win at pretty much everything…that is until she loses a bet to her girlfriend, Santana. They're paired up for a duet assignment and neither of the girls can find themselves agreeing to a suitable song choice so Santana came up with the perfect idea; if Rachel could last a week without wearing a piece of cloth that has any sort of animal print(or argyle)on it, then they could perform "_We Found Love" _but if it proves difficult, Rachel must agree to perform _Let Me Blow Ya Mind _by Eve in front of the Glee club. As it turns out, Rachel's wardrobe consists of many animal sweaters, hideous patterns and argyle socks…

**Author's Note: **So this is complete crack and it isn't meant to be taken seriously but I still hope some of you enjoy this. This idea came to me when an anonymous user invaded my ask box on Tumblr and asked me several questions revolving around one of my only two Glee OTPs. I was joking when I said the perfect duet for them would be _Let Me Blow Ya Mind _by Eve feat. Gwen Stefani but then I thought about it and it would be absolutely hysterical to try this out. Anon, I hope you're reading this, this is for you. Also I might consider writing out my idea of future!Pezberry sometime but in the meantime, enjoy!

**Author's Note 2: **JackyKay, my (favorite) curious anon, this one's for you. (: Shortest one shot ever, huh?

Rachel and Santana had casually walked into the choir room on a typical Thursday afternoon, the day proving to be pleasant despite an unfortunate encounter with Finn and Azimio. The two bucket heads thought they could get away with tossing a slushy at Rachel without Santana around during her off period but little did they know, Rachel had the best of friends in the highest of places. Although Rachel did get hit twice, justice was served when Mike, Puck and their Dalton buddy/rival, Blaine Anderson, slashed Finn's tires and eggs as well as slushies decorated Azimio's prized(beat up) truck. Santana didn't play around when it came to protecting her girl from the goons that inhabited Lima so she made sure her girl was taken care of properly. The morons didn't learn much from the consequences because each time they tried something with Rachel Berry, the punishment would only get worse every time. It seems like it would be a simple concept to grasp but Santana loves tormenting people whenever she got the chance so it worked out, despite her girlfriend's helpless situation in school. They're seniors in high school, however, so they only had a little bit of time left before Rachel would be whisked away by Broadway. For now, Santana and her friends made sure to make her days in Lima just a little bit better. Puckerman tells her she's totally whipped, and Santana tells him she's going to make damn sure he ends up doing gay porno for a living if he doesn't stop teasing her about being a good girlfriend. Puck obeyed for the most part but still enjoys the occasional jab every now and again which the Cheerio supposes is okay in small doses.

Anyway, there really wasn't much going on for Glee club and Sectionals wasn't too far away so Mr. Schue stuck to a boring lesson plan in which it involved the importance of team work and working on duets to bring everyone closer together than before. Once again, he stuck to the 'pull a name out of the hat' routine to make sure it was fair game for everybody but fate had a funny way of keeping Santana and Rachel together today. Other times, Rachel was usually paired off with Artie or Mike when they couldn't choose their partners for projects such as these but today, Santana was relieved to be singing with her girlfriend. At the same time, she was sort of dreading taking this assignment home because Rachel always takes duets seriously and they wouldn't be getting their mack on any time soon unfortunately. As soon as Rachel called out her lover's name from the hat, she clapped enthusiastically and made her way towards the haughty Cheerio. "Oh for God's sake, ever hear of personal space, Man-hands? I don't want to catch anything contagious. Seriously Lopez, why haven't either of you been quarantined yet?" Quinn asked with a sneer, looking down on Rachel as the smaller girl hesitantly took a seat beside her girlfriend. Flaring her nostrils and puffing our her chest, Santana glanced over her shoulder and shot the former cheerleader a glare before responding with an immediate comeback. "I swear to God every time you open your fat mouth to speak, you sound like a dying cat screeching and begging for mercy. Attention whore, quit trying to pick fights with me when you know you're going to lose." Ignoring the brief pained expression on the other girl's face and instead took in the chuckling and cheers from some of her fellow Glee mates with pride, she kissed her girlfriend's cheek and smiled. "One day, all of this will be worth it. Let's split this joint and work on this lame assignment at _mi casa_, yeah?" The taller of the two suggested, receiving a brief kiss and nod in return. "I surely hope you're prepared because I already have a full list of songs in mind that we could sing together and I'm confident with your vocal abilities, you could compliment the Donna Summer to my Barbra Streisand for Regional's!" Rachel squealed with excitement, throwing her arms over Santana's shoulders for a tight embrace that left Santana room to make a face at the idea of singing Barbra Streisand at Regional's. She had a rep to protect, and though it wasn't often that the two shared duets together, she still made sure her girl picked good songs for competition. Ugh, this was going to be a frustrating night indeed.

Later on, after Rachel arrived for dinner at the Lopez household, the two headed downstairs to the basement and began working on their assigned Glee project. True to her prediction, trying to agree on a perfectly suitable song to sing as a duet for Glee with Rachel was almost as bad as forcefully being outed at school thanks to the giant useless oaf known as Finn Hudson. What began as an innocent discussion transformed into a heated argument rather quickly and oh, how easy it was to offend Rachel Berry when Santana was pissed and so her diva of a girlfriend ended up storming out of the basement and out of the house, before politely saying goodbye to her family of course. There was no freaking way she was going to cave in and sing whatever the hell Rachel always wants her to because she almost always complies, it's not fair that the Cheerio can't have a say in what she sings during Glee so she's determined to win this argument and she's so totally not going to cave in to Rachel's demands. At all. In bed, much later on that same night, Santana's still fuming as she's blasting hardcore rap from her iPhone when all of a sudden, she comes up with a brilliant idea that could put an end to this stupid argument between herself and her girlfriend. So without thinking about it, she immediately dials Rachel's number to bring this topic up and hopefully she'll be down with the idea(plus, Santana sort of misses her voice or some shit and just wants to talk for as long as she can before she passes out). She may or may not be totally thrilled that Rachel actually admires her for coming up with something this exciting as a creative way to put a stop to their fighting.

So here's how it went. Santana threw in a bunch of amazing ideas for a duet that involved hard rock and maybe some hip-hop but Rachel thought all those ideas were way too trashy for them to sing. The Cheerio had gotten flustered because it was friggin' Glee club, not every solo, group number or duet had to be serious so she was a little pissed that _Let Me Blow Ya Mind _was like, immediately kicked out. Rachel was totally adamant about _We Found Love _but Santana was not going to sing any Rihanna song, no matter how catchy, because she thought Rihanna was terrible and Santana would only insult herself if she sang fruity ass repetitive pop songs about an ex. Santana suggested that they take up an easy to win/lose bet using Rachel's wardrobe as an obstacle and surprisingly, Rachel didn't mind but that's probably because she was always up for a challenge(or she may or may not have assumed she would be stripping for her feisty girlfriend and sexy times would so be on). The bet is to see if Rachel could last a week without wearing any sort of familiar patterns on any of her outfits for school(this included polka dots, stripes, animal sweaters/print and argyle). The singer laughed with great fervor and eagerly accepted the challenge, bidding a loving farewell to her lover and following the phone call, a "Be sure to memorize 'We Found Love' by next Thursday, baby" text. Santana shook her head and smirked, knowing fully well that she could easily win this by tomorrow if she was lucky enough. As for Rachel, the singer opened up her closet and drawers to inspect her clothing and ended up becoming so frustrated, she almost burst out in tears from hyperventilating. She was not going to lose on the first day, that would be incredibly humiliating so…she pulled out her phone and shot Tina a desperate text. She knows she could evade her closet for a week, she knows she can win this if she really tried so hopefully, a little help from her best friend and her boyfriend would help her snag this little contest. Not that winning completely mattered, y' know, it's just that she can't rap very well and Santana asked her to dress thuggish(whatever the hell that meant) if she lost and she's slightly scared she can't pull that off. No, she just thinks winning this would guarantee her from further embarrassing herself at school, that's all really.

The next morning, Santana had arrived in front of Rachel's house in her crappy little '95 Thunderbird and patiently awaited for Rachel to come outside and greet her before heading out to school. As soon as the door opened, a tiny figure in bizarre clothing had walked out of her girlfriend's house and irrational jealousy briefly flared up within Santana before the Cheerio's jaw dropped at the sight before her. It was as if Rachel had somehow swapped clothes with Tina or something because not only were animal sweaters, short skirts and ugly ass patterns suddenly absent from the girl's outfit but she looked kind of…sexy in somebody else's clothes. Rachel offered her a confident grin as she swayed her hips in dark skinny jeans that flattered her flawless ass and perked up her chest in a nice solid colored low v-neck tee that gave Santana a lovely view of her cleavage. Licking her lips at the gorgeous sight before her, Santana pulled Rachel in for a passionate "good morning" kiss that eventually left both girls feeling breathless. Pressing their foreheads together, Santana clasped their hands together and moved them towards her lips, kissing Rachel's knuckles lovingly. "Babe, you look smoking hot. Still amuses me that you had to call up one of the Gleeks to borrow their clothes but it works and I so appreciate the view right now." The cheerleader said lowly, her dark eyes drinking in the revealed tan skin in front of her. Rachel blushed furiously, looking down for just a short moment before looking up and smiling up at her girlfriend. "Thank you, I'm glad you think so. You know I never back down from a challenge. I'm perfectly aware of the fact that you hate Rihanna but we're so going to blow everyone else's performances out of the water with our duet." Santana chuckled at her response, shaking her head to reply with, "It's so fucking cute that you think you're going to win this one. You'll see it'll only get harder to avoid all that cute shit you love so much." Kissing Rachel's lips lightly a few more times, the two finally got inside her car and made it to school on time. As both girls walked hand in hand towards their group of friends, Santana pulled out her phone and sent a roguish text towards their mutual friend at Dalton.

**Santana Lopez: **_Yo, Broke back Mountain? hows about you and your man take my girl out on a little shopping spree this weekend? I'll give you guys the money to blow it on whatever you guys think would be cute on her but on one condition._

**Blaine Anderson: **_Good morning to you too, Satan :] Shopping! Yes, yes that sounds fabulous but what's your condition?_

**Santana Lopez: **_Really, Elton John? If you really want to insult somebody and ruin their day, call 'em something detestable. Anyway, you know how unappealing I find her wardrobe, right? All that girly ass animal/geometrical shape patterned shit that she friggin' adores is a sight for sore eyes, y' know, but I need you to buy more for her, like, I want her closet bursting with things like that from now on. Don't ask why, just do it for me and you'll live, k?_

**Blaine Anderson: **_Sounds like you could learn a thing or two from the valuable lessons you teach us yourself, Lopez. ;] Hm, living is totally overrated but I guess I like being alive, my life is fantastic so yes, I'll do such a demanding chore for you. Also, you're a lunatic if you think her wardrobe is that hideous, she looks so amazing in her outfits. I know you especially appreciate the skin tight form fitting dresses she wears. _

**Santana Lopez: **_mmm… er, yeah whatever, her clothes look one hundred times better on my floor! If I could have it my way, she'd always be naked and we'd never have to go to school because all you'd need in life is free money and your girlfriend…or boyfriend, whatever, and still be successful. We all can't have nice things like that, Blaine, get a hold of yourself._

**Blaine Anderson: **_haha! :D you, my friend, are incredibly charming. Rachel is blessed, isn't she? But yes, okay, I asked Sebastian if he was interested in joining Rae and myself for a surprise shopping spree and he agreed. You know how much he adores having her around. He says he could do without you most of the time, however._

At that last text, Santana scoffed and proceeded to enjoy the harmless banter between herself and Blaine the Warbler. He doesn't know this but he's like, her best friend, and he so does not need to know that but she really loves him, like a little brother and it's very rare for her to get along with males so well. She hopes their friendship lasts after high school because it would be a bummer if she didn't have two hobbits in her life to amuse her endlessly.

**Santana Lopez: **_Tell him to suck my dick, I'm awesome. But yeah, if you guys do this for me, Breadstix is on me. Trust me, you'll find out why it's incredibly important that I get this done my way because…well, you'll see. :] let's just say it's in your best interests to make her wear the new shit you buy her ASAP._

**Blaine Anderson: **_LOL I'm not sure how to respond to the first thing you said so moving on. This sounds scandalous, Lopez, and I must say I'm intrigued. Alright, if it's something special that both myself and Sebastian can be apart of, then I'm all in. If it turns out to be some sort of weird kinky thing you have going on with Rachel, count me out._

**Santana Lopez: **_Ha! Don't worry about it Frodo, it'll benefit you somewhat although honestly, I would be the clear winner in this situation. I'll spare you the details until we hang out later. Gotta get 2 class, tlk to u later_

With that said, Santana placed her phone in her pocket and walked Rachel over to her first class. No matter how hard this would be, she was going to make Rachel lose this bet no matter what the cost. She just really, really wants to see Rachel rap, okay? That would be friggin' hilarious but most importantly, maybe her girlfriend would learn to finally loosen up when it came to their final Glee assignments. It was just high school bullshit anyway, right?

While Santana was having the time of her life, patiently waiting for the perfect moment when Rachel's resolve finally breaks down and resumes wearing her favorite outfits once more, Rachel was struggling with the preposterous idea that she had a problem when it came to fashion. Santana thought this would be good for her, for Rachel had yet to finally realize she had a problem with dressing like a toddler at times though the singer was pretty damn certain what she wore was perfectly okay for people her age. If it wasn't appropriate, then they wouldn't be making tunics, dresses, and sweaters like the ones she owns in the first place so she didn't know what her girlfriend was talking about. However, she could admit to having an obsession with the specific things she wore everyday because she was just dying to try on this new blue and white striped cardigan sweater her fathers purchased for her the other day and it was just so adorable. Rachel couldn't fully understand why she _needed _to wear things like this, it just seemed so fitting and wearing normal, solid colored everything and jeans that covered up her fantastic legs? It just didn't seem or feel right. This would be slightly harder than she imagined it being. When she came home from school that day, she had invited Mike and Tina over for an intense session of Mario Kart on the Wii. She also needed a fashion consultant as she refused to lose to Santana over something incredibly stupid. They ended up in Rachel's room almost the entire night, trying on several of Tina's outfits and Mike had burst out laughing several times over. The gothic/indie look didn't suit Rachel so well so they stuck to simplistic skirts and matching solid colored tops and knee high socks. At one point, the singer had tried on a pair of Tripp pants from Hot Topic and was practically swimming in them. She enjoyed chuckling at herself as she played with the straps that hung low in the back. "I honestly don't understand the purpose of these. Santana would use this as a leash to walk me around the school for her personal amusement but thank Barbra I'm not into this style. You pull it off well Tina but as for myself? Not quite so much." She told them, blushing from embarrassment as Mike rolled onto the floor, nearly choking himself to death from laughing so much. Tina had berated him for being so rude but Rachel shrugged it aside as Mike paid her a lovely compliment, telling her that she rocked her usual style, it was adorable and despite Santana's protests, Rachel was sexy in her preppy clothes.

She was pleasantly surprised to receive a text from Sebastian, telling her she had to be ready by a certain time tomorrow so they could go on a shopping spree. Not thinking twice about the trap she was about to fall into, she wholeheartedly agreed. Anytime spent with her Dalton friends, the day usually ended with a lovely duet between herself and Blaine or Sebastian as they danced away through the adoring eyes of the public. The three of them were destined for greatness(well, she honestly wasn't sure about Sebastian but Blaine was going to do well after high school) and being brought together like they often did, well it felt great and she loved it. Content with how the day had gone by, Rachel fell asleep and waited for yet another wonderful day to pass by.

When she awoke, she had immediately forgotten about the contest but somehow managed to avoid articles of clothing that had some sort of patterned print on it for her daily workout routine. She'd received a good morning text from Santana, who had been at Cheerios practice, and a text from Blaine who would be picking her up around nine thirty in the morning. She was so excited at the prospect of shopping, she thought she might even surprise Santana with new lingerie but y' know, she might end up tossing them out because her girlfriend has a bad habit of literally ripping off her clothes…so no on the new lingerie. She made quick work of her usual breakfast, despite her fathers' protests, and ran off to catch up with Blaine and his boyfriend. The dapper young man from Dalton had been waiting outside for her, casually leaning up against Sebastian's new car with open arms. She bounced excitedly over to him, not needing to stand up on the tips of her toes since he was smaller than she was and enveloped him in a hug. Blaine kissed her on the forehead and offered her a gentle smile. "Always so eager, Ms. Berry-Lopez. Let's get going, shall we?" He teased, enjoying the sight of Rachel ducking her head and blushing at what he addressed her as. "Blaine, let's not delve into this discussion so early in the morning. That was one time I accidentally wrote down Santana's last name as my own on a homework assignment, ONE time. Mr. Schue's mixture of amusement and bewilderment was bad enough but you and Santana need to let it go." Rachel told her friend with a firm tone though Blaine was barely suppressing his laughter. "Just get in the car, love. Have you invited Santana to join in on our little adventure by the way?" He asked, offering to hold open the door for her even though Rachel politely declined the unnecessary assistance.

Rachel nodded, verbally responding immediately when she realized neither Blaine or Sebastian could hear her. "I have but she has just informed me that Coach Sylvester is insisting on running a late practice to prepare for their upcoming competition. Hi Sebastian!" The singer greeted, planting a chaste kiss on the older boy's cheek as he returned the gesture. When Rachel looked away, Sebastian caught Blaine's eyes and both young men grinned at one another; Rachel had been successfully convinced that Santana wouldn't be able to make it but they made an arrangement where Santana would surprise the trio at one of Rachel's favorite shops while the girl was trying on clothes she wasn't supposed to be wearing. Oh, how she would hate them so but it would so be worth it. She knew they loved her but god bless Santana's sense of humor and her willingness to make their everyday lives more entertaining. It wasn't that long of a drive to get to the mall from Rachel's house but finding an acceptable parking place took longer than it should have. Sebastian and Rachel had gotten into a heated debate about driving around in a brand new Mercedes-Benz and how there was nothing wrong with parking in the far back, but Sebastian argued that he'd rather be set on fire than allow easy access to his vehicle so he parked closely despite Rachel's protests. Blaine chortled when he heard Rachel mumble, "It isn't as if we're in the 'ghetto', but we're also in an area where there are a lot irresponsible teenage drivers who don't take into consideration how hard your father worked for your car. It isn't my fault if you find scratches or deplorable stickers suddenly decorating your windshield." Sebastian didn't choose his next words correctly when he disagreed with her concerns, saying that could only happen to her due to her reputation around Lima. Blaine had to step in and make light of the situation since he knew for a fact that it did happen to Rachel when she borrowed one of her fathers' cars. It was very unsettling how she had to explain why "FAGGOT" had been written several times over and how much it had cost to clean that off.

Tension was still hanging in the air and Blaine was painfully aware of how hurtful Sebastian's words were and he didn't want the shopping trip to be ruined. When they walked inside, they immediately stopped dead center of the food court and Blaine took his lover aside, politely explaining why he should apologize. Yes, Sebastian was a little rough around the edges when it came to socializing with anyone outside the Warblers, though he did like Rachel's company, but he had yet to let go of his mean streak. Reluctantly, if Sebastian were to be honest, he turned to Rachel to convey his apologies but of course, Rachel was understanding and oh so quick to forgive. Those were one of the qualities the arrogant Dalton lead singer appreciated about the girl, and because she wasn't the type to guilt-trip anyone, it was easy to move on and have a good time. After a brief group hug, the trio excitedly jogged over to the nearest mall directory, pointing out all the wonderful shops they could visit. Rachel was very adamant that they had to stop by her stores first before anything else and although Sebastian was tempted to go back to his old habits and snap at her, he readily agreed as Blaine quietly reminded him of the silly bet Santana wanted to win so badly.

Rachel couldn't contain her excitement as she loudly expressed how much she loved Charlotte Russe, explaining in paragraphs why she thought this store had improved her sense of style thanks to Santana. The first thing Rachel had flocked over to were the adorable leopard print halter and panel tops displayed before her, until she finally remembered the bet she had going on with Santana. Her heart clenched and a pained expression settled upon her pretty features momentarily. She suddenly suspected Blaine and Sebastian of treachery, trying to purposely bring her down to further humiliate her because it would so fit into Santana's character to enlist those closest to her to aid _her _in her time of '_need_'. Uncertain brown eyes scanned the entire shop until they finally caught sight of a young, curly haired boy trying on hot pink sunglasses in the mirror. She took a moment to observe him, wondering why she was so suspicious of him in the first place though she knew better than to ever doubt her instincts as they were always right. There's no way Blaine could be in on the whole bet, could he? Maybe it was because she had major trust issues with people since she dealt with shady, disrespectful people most of her life. But as she carefully watched her best friend interact with his boyfriend, she smiled and pushed away those dark thoughts that occasionally plagued her mind at night. Just this once, perhaps her intuition could be wrong, she shouldn't jump to conclusions anyway because why would Santana ever need assistance in winning a silly bet when she could easily put the effort in herself. Santana was capable of winning, but Rachel was…well, she was Rachel and she could best anybody, girlfriend or not.

The petite singer had been staring longingly at a very cute top with a beautiful tiger on the front when she jumped nearly ten feet in the air as soon as she felt two hands grasp her waist from behind. "How dare you, I have a rape whis-oh, Blaine it's you! You terrified me, you know very well that I do not approve of being approached when I am not fully aware of my surroundings. Silly boy!" She admonished, playfully slapping his wrists away as he laughed at the weak attempt to push him away. He, in turn, had been observing Rachel from afar as well and she seemed to be absolutely in love with this blouse. Santana had just sent him a text that she was already trying to find a parking space in the lot and that he had better get his ass into gear already. He picked up the top for her and held it against his chest so she could further evaluate it, which seemed to be pushing her to give in to temptation, which was exactly what he wanted. "Rachel, my dear, I believe this top perfectly suits you. I think you should try it on, I believe you'll look absolutely stunning and especially with those jeans. Mmm." He told her with a playful tone in his voice, his eyes looking incredibly hopeful. Rachel studied the blouse for a minute, attempting to shrug it off because even if Santana weren't here, she would be dishonoring the agreement if she lied about not giving in to temptation. "Blaine…it's quite expensive, I don't know. If I try it on, I'll only be teasing myself by wanting what I can't afford and it would completely ruin the shopping experience. I only brought with me a certain amount of money seeing as I could easily fall into debt with my credit card. Don't tell daddy, but dad approved of me having one so please, don't tell him. Do you understand what I mean though?" Rachel nervously explained, immediately disliking the bitter taste of lying through her teeth. Blaine briefly made a face that clearly expressed his disbelief but he wasn't going to give up that easily, not with Santana sneaking around the mall already awaiting his actions. "Lies, it's not that pricy, Rae! Honestly, if you love it so much, I would be more than happy to purchase this for you. Think of it as a gift, honey, you deserve it with all the hard work you've been putting into Glee lately. Come on, just try it." He urged, hoping his bad poker face wouldn't give away everything he and Sebastian had been planning this whole time.

Rachel gently bit down on her bottom lip, contemplating what she should do in this very moment. For one, Santana was no where near present so she wouldn't know anything of her trying on clothes that very well fit the description of what she wasn't supposed to be wearing at all this week but at the same time, she was morally obligated to remain faithful to their agreement, despite how stupid and immature it really was. Hmm. What Santana doesn't know, wouldn't kill her, would it? After all, she's only going to try it on for a few minutes and then take it right back off. It wasn't as if she would officially be wearing it anyway so it didn't count. Rachel grinned mischievously and snatched the blouse away from Blaine, "Well, then, if you insist, Blaine Warbler! Give me a few minutes and please, give me your honest opinion about how it looks on me. It's too beautiful for me to ignore! Miss, oh miss!" Rachel gleefully called out to the fitting room attendant, practically skipping over to the slightly bewildered young woman standing before them. Sebastian caught Blaine's eye from across the room and the boys immediately took their positions. Blaine felt a little guilty for causing Rachel to lose but hey, who could pass up free Breadstix? Besides, she couldn't hate him for too long anyway. Well, at least one could only hope.

As soon as Rachel disappeared into the nearest room, Santana barged into the store a few minutes later with a confident smirk planted upon her face. Arrogance and superiority oozed out of her pores naturally as she strode towards the boys with purpose. Blaine almost regretted picking Santana's side over Rachel's, but it was too late now, there was no way Santana would heed his advice. If she could slightly overturn that confident smirk, she wouldn't look so suspicious yet here she was, basking in her undeserved glory. "Ah, can you smell that in the air, Warbler Weenies? I foresee many wonderful opportunities that await you when you choose to partner up with a winner because that, my friends, is the lovely aroma of victory. Now, as promised, here are some well deserved gift certificates. You did well, kid." Santana said, patting Blaine's head condescendingly which made the young Dalton prodigy suddenly feel dirty. Awkwardly replying with a small smile, Sebastian took control of the conversation as he had noticed the abrupt change in his boyfriend. He chatted with Santana for a bit, making it look as though he was surprised to see her when they heard Rachel's voice calling out for her best friend, the door to her stall opening. Blaine's breath caught in his throat, suddenly regretting every decision he's ever made today. He knows how Rachel gets when she loses a competition, he completely understands her trust issues with people, and now he was going to deal with a very unhappy diva. He wasn't sure how he'd handle her when she was distressed, he certainly took no joy in seeing her pout and cry and Santana loved to boast about her achievements, no matter what the situation. Oh, seeing Santana flaunting her recent accomplishment would completely destroy Rachel, knowing that she had bested her own girlfriend without a careful thought in the world. Oh how torn Blaine Anderson had become that very instant the moment his eyes laid themselves upon a very excitable Rachel Berry, twirling in her temporary outfit he encouraged her to try on.

"Blaine, you were completely right about the blouse. I look fantastic, how do you think Santana will react when she sees me wear this next week for our anniversary date -oh…S-Santana! What are you doing here!" Rachel squeaked, pausing as soon as she recognized the seductive Cheerio standing before her with an unreadable expression upon her face. Almost immediately, Rachel's smile faltered, her heart sank and humiliation began to settle in when she saw Santana's eyebrow arch, and that familiar crooked(cocky) smile form on her luscious lips. Determined not to let her frustration completely show, Rachel defiantly looked up at Santana and demanded an explanation - she was not wearing her uniform and she most certainly wouldn't be this dressed up after a supposedly grueling practice with the Cheerios. "Rachel, don't you just look so adorable in that _hideous _ensemble you swore you would be avoiding to wear this week? My, oh my, thought I'd come in and surprise you with a gift I thought you'd appreciate from this very boutique, babe, yet here I find you compromising our agreement, as informal as it was but still." Santana replied coolly, stepping around Rachel to observe her outfit and purposely evading her original question. Rachel knew perfectly well she was avoiding the question and wasn't going to get sidetracked by Santana's accusation, and while she lost the bet and will respectfully accept her loss, her instincts are telling her that something is off by this whole shopping trip. Why did Santana lie about the late practice anyway - since she knew that no matter what, Sue would never cancel out an assigned late practice for weak, unbelievable excuses that Santana was undoubtedly about to make up in the next few minutes. Oh how Rachel Berry could appreciate these confrontational moments.

Rachel stood her ground, crossed her arms and gazed directly into Santana's piercing dark eyes, so full of cockiness that the petite singer couldn't wait to dissolve that confidence herself. Surprising the group with a small smile of her own, the diva flipped her hair over her shoulder and repeated herself. "I don't believe you heard me, Santana Lopez, or else you wouldn't have dared to speak to me as if it were your turn to question me. Care to explain why you're not drenched in a sweaty Cheerio uniform?" The singer, in turn, circled Santana, the other girl sensing a challenge within her demand. She wasn't going to cave though and reveal that she purposely cheated because then that would mean she automatically forfeit's the bet and she would be forced to sing _We Found Love_. Oh God, how she despised that song oh so very much. "Coach said she was disgusted by our stench, so she sent us home early as planned. She wanted to focus on encroaching her neighbor's backyard to make room for a storage shed for our future trophies anyway." Santana replied casually, suppressing the genuine smile that threatened to break out the moment she saw Rachel step out of the fitting room. Rachel, on the other hand, was impressed by the _almost _believable lie, but she knew better than to question her intuition when it came to Santana. While the other girl seemed to care about her, she was known for telling brilliant white lies in order to spare her feelings when all Rachel wanted was for her to finally be upfront about her intentions. These games females liked to play made no sense to the diva, but she wasn't going to berate her girlfriend, especially over such trifle matters.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Blaine had been quietly watching the scene unfold before them from the sidelines. Blaine couldn't keep still, he was so unsure of what was going to happen, this whole situation made him uncomfortable. While he was trying to balance the logical reasons of why he should keep quiet, he also couldn't read Rachel's emotions, she usually kept quiet when she was offended and Santana was usually the cause of it. Now, he was also wary of his little friend because she was extremely competitive, she despised the very idea of losing and wow, could she be a mean little number when she really wanted to be. She threw the worst tantrums and if she couldn't vent out to Santana, then he would have to hear it and well, there are times where he really wishes he could tolerate her complaints better but honestly…she terrified him. Blaine adjusted his collar, suddenly feeling overwhelming pressure and for some reason, unbelievably hot. Before him, he couldn't hear what Santana was saying to Rachel but she made small gestures with her hands, clapping them together, as if to indicate she were congratulating herself over the bet she had just won. Rachel simply looked unimpressed and a little annoyed, her eyes flickering back and fourth between Santana and himself. When she caught his gaze, he could have sworn she narrowed her eyes at him, rendering him undone and completely helpless. "Santana cheated, Rach! She had Sebastian and I trick you into shopping with us so we could convince you to wear whatever your heart desired. I opposed this from the very beginning but then, she offered Breadstix. Who says 'no' to Breadstix?" He blurted out nervously, causing Santana to tense up and slowly turn her head to shoot him the nastiest death glare. Sebastian raised his eyebrows, shook his head with disappointment and hung his head low. "Babe, I don't think you truly understand the concept of winning. We weren't supposed to help her lose."

"You. Son-of-a-Bitch."

Rachel's reaction surprised Blaine. She tilted her head in confusion at first, until a smug, wide smile spread across her face. Santana had quickly taken notice but she refused to stare longingly at that conceited smile, despite how she herself could become so cocky and proud. Blaine shrugged, refusing to look up at Santana as he said, "You forget that I am Rachel's best friend first. I couldn't help it, and besides, why are you adamant about winning so badly anyway. You know for a fact that she can't rap, let alone willingly do that with you." Sebastian finally looked up and walked over to his boyfriend, clamping his mouth shut with his hand, slowly pulling him away from the angry Cheerio and offended diva. "I'll go ahead and take this hobbit home, we screwed up pretty badly, didn't we honey? Anyway, Breadstix will be on_ us _the next time we hang out. Bye, Lopez and see you later, Berry." He pulled the shorter boy closer to him as he quickly walked them out of the store, Blaine protesting the entire time. Reluctantly, Santana turned away from the retreating forms of the Warblers and turned to face Rachel, who still sported the biggest shit eating grin. Jesus, did she always look like this anytime she had bested Rachel? No wonder she could so easily annoy her girlfriend because that look was slightly pissing her off. If anyone hated losing anything more than Rachel, it was her.

"Does this mean I have to fucking memorize that stupid song for Glee club?"

* * *

><p>"Honey, I believe you have the worst case of road rage I'd ever seen. I'm actually surprised Finn has hit more mailmen than you have, but then again you tend to keep quiet about those types of things." Rachel teased, holding onto the dashboard of the car as her girlfriend weaved seamlessly through traffic. Santana understood the reference in which she's assaulted the singer's bullies but refuses to divulge in the details of what exactly she's done to them. Santana was being stubborn, she didn't want to acknowledge whatever it was her girlfriend was saying to her so she grumbled most of her responses, much to Rachel's amusement. "…can't believe I have to sing that shit, why can't I ever have nice things? For once, can't Glee club rehearsal ever be fun?" The Cheerio had finally slowed down as she pulled into Rachel's neighborhood, knowing that she wasn't going to enjoy the rest of the day. The petite girl sitting quietly in the passenger seat could only roll her eyes as her girlfriend continued to whisper-rant about the whole thing as if she was expecting something new from Rachel every time they practiced together. While Rachel had other plans for the two, she allowed Santana to vent out her frustrations from losing a simple bet. It was quite humorous but wow, the girl was quickly working on her last nerve and there was only one simple solution for all this unnecessary pent up tension. If only she could get Santana to shut up and let it happen…<p>

When the girls walked into Rachel's quiet house, they immediately went down to the basement in which Santana would assume her girlfriend would be giving her vocal lessons for this particular duet, and oh did Rachel certainly have that in mind, but in a much more pleasant way. Santana kicked off her shoes and threw herself onto the couch as if she were dreading what was to come, which she didn't think would be… her anytime soon. "So are we going to get this show on the road or what? I really don't want to be here all day, you know you're kind of like a dictator when we work together." Santana spoke bluntly when she was irritated, but Rachel had gotten used to it, knowing not to take those comments personally. She understood why Santana had wanted to approach their 'Duets' assignment differently and she was willing to go through with her girlfriend's plans but the other girl hadn't allowed her an opportunity to speak about it so she was going to show her with actions. Plus, she would just really like Santana to shut up about it and let her speak her mind about the situation. Rachel was setting the appropriate tone, hoping it would relax and soothe the other girl, which she was pretty certain it would. She adjusted her ipod on the dock, setting it to play one of Santana's favorite songs that reminded her of their relationship; Baby Bash's _Suga Suga. _Santana had instantly perked up when she heard the song echoing in the basement so instead of slouching on the couch as she had been dreading the practice almost the entire morning, she sat up straighter and looked around to meet Rachel's gaze…until her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Rachel had a seductive smile on her face, her hair up in a tight pony tail as the smaller girl began stripping articles of clothing to the point she was just walking towards the other girl in just plain black boy shorts.

An intense blush and pleasant chills overcame Santana as she took in the sight before her, her eyes darkening with lust. Rachel stopped just a few inches in front of her, allowing Santana's eyes to roam across her body before the other girl reached out to lightly skim her fingers across her delicate skin. Rachel moaned softly as the Cheerio firmly cupped her breasts, her fingers lightly pinching and twisting her nipples, not stopping until Rachel's hands covered her own. "Rach…how come you took your clothes off? I've been acting like such a douche bag all day…why?" Santana asked softly, her blush intensifying that much more when she admitted to her childish behavior. That and she was embarrassed that she had to ask why her girlfriend was getting naked for her. Rachel smiled kindly in return, gently pushing Santana's hands away from her breasts. Then, all of a sudden, the petite singer smirked and without a delicate thought in the world, she grasped Santana's shoulders rather roughly before pushing her down onto her back. The taller girl gasped in surprise and arousal surged right through her as soon as Rachel climbed right on top of her, sitting directly above her center which only made things better…or worse for the girl on the bottom. "Because sex, that's why babe. I need you to relax for me, okay? I want to make you feel good. Before we engage in intercourse, however, I would like to talk about the duet that I'd been thinking a lot about." Rachel replied, about to continue until she was rudely interrupted by Santana. "Baby, I'm so sorry for trying to coerce you into doing something you don't want to do, let's do whatever you want, I'll be cool with it. I don't want to be the sole reason you get held back from competition because we slacked off once. Just please…touch me, I need you so bad right now." Santana begged, placing her hands on Rachel's hips and making her gyrate painfully slow but hard right on top of her, feeling Rachel's wetness almost completely through her jeans.

Moaning at the choice of words Santana had used rather than her actions(as good as they felt), she stopped grinding much to her girlfriend's dismay. Rachel leaned forward, used one of her hands to balance herself on the couch, and the other to pull Santana's hair as hard as the other girl would like it and teasingly licked up the Cheerio's strong, defined jaw. The cheerleader's breath caught, especially the moment Rachel bit her earlobe and allowed her tongue to swirl around the area until she kissed back down her face, eventually reaching her lips. Gripping the back of Santana's head as firmly as she could, Rachel kissed Santana hard, their open mouthed passionate kisses sending both girls into a heated frenzy. Tongues intertwining, their pants and moans echoing in the room, Rachel forced herself to pull back to evaluate the girl underneath her and well, she had her exactly the way she wanted her to be. Santana's hair an absolute mess than from how it appeared earlier, her eyes blackened with wild desire, lips parted as she continued pant underneath her. "Babe, if you kept quiet for just one damn minute, maybe I'd let you come sooner rather than later. What I was trying to get at when I told you I thought about the duet, and as much as I appreciate your concern by the way, I'm more than willing to live up to the challenge of rapping alongside you during Glee. Blaine apparently assumes that I can't do it anyway and I'm more than determined to prove him wrong. What about you, Santana, do you still want to do _'Let Me Blow Your Mind?'_" Rachel asked in one breath, trying not to giggle when she saw a small smile threaten to break out from her lover's lips. Santana was tempted to roll her eyes, but she was kind of really horny at the moment and she'll do anything to reach her orgasm quickly. "It's '_Let me blow Ya mind_', honey, at least pretend to be ghetto for a minute. But uh…I'm down if you're down, baby. It's actually kind of funny…you were never one to really back down from a challenge, huh?" She murmured, her hands slowly running up and down Rachel's bare back. The singer smiled down at Santana, leaning forward to press a lingering open-mouthed kiss against her lips before slightly pulling away from her again.

"Well, I'm still dating you, aren't I?"

Before her girlfriend could have a chance to reply, Rachel sat up again, and forcefully turned Santana over so she was lying on her stomach. She maneuvered the other girl until she was on all fours facing away from Rachel, her jeans in the process of being thrown across the room. Santana couldn't contain any of her loud moans, she always became a little more than just enthusiastic when her girlfriend initiated sex, and dear lord did Santana love it even more when she was more aggressive than she ought to be. It was hot. Throwing her hair back and attempting to seduce Rachel with a smoldering stare that said "Fuck me", she felt Rachel cup her panty covered mound from behind, her fingers already desperately trying to work her from behind. "O-oh god, please don't stop, Rach." Santana could barely breathe as the smaller brunette teasingly pulled her panties aside, her fingers threatening to enter her right exactly where she wanted her to. Growling, Rachel used her free hand to grab a fistful of the other girl's hair and pulled hard, one finger finding a way in and slowly stroking Santana closer to the edge of oblivion. Placing her lips next to Santana's ear, she whispered dangerously, "I'll do whatever I damn please to you and you're going to enjoy every minute of it." With that said, Rachel used two more fingers to enter Santana and that caused the older of the two to cry out with pleasure. Keeping a steady pace and stroking her in all the right places, Rachel scooted backwards, releasing Santana's hair much to the said girl's disappointment. Just as Santana was on the brink of her orgasm, Rachel pulled her fingers out slowly and spread her girlfriend's legs further apart. Santana cried out impatiently, desperate enough to use her own fingers to play with her clit but the singer wasn't having any of that and slapped her hand away as she positioned herself underneath Santana's dripping wet core. Santana hung her head low and attempted to meet her girlfriend's gaze but the sight was just too much to handle, nearly clamping her legs shut but Rachel kept them further apart. "Babe, if you want to come, you're just going to have to do as I say. Now…sit on my face and prepare for the most glorious orgasm you're ever going to have."

The moment Santana's wet lips met with Rachel's talented mouth and tongue, it sent shivers down the taller girl's spine as she arched her back straight up into the air, shamelessly shouting her lover's name in the air. Feeling suddenly weak from her powerful orgasm, Santana collapsed on top of Rachel, though the singer had anticipated Santana's carelessness and caught her, cradling her in her arms as Santana tried to regain her breath. While normally Santana would hate seeing Rachel's smug smile after their lovemaking, she had to give it her, she was truly good at what she does. Pressing a gentle kiss against the nape of Rachel's neck and whispering several thank you's over and over again, Rachel finally shushed her and held onto her even more tightly than before. "Shh, get some rest, honey. I love you." It wasn't long until Santana's gentle snores could be heard, Rachel quietly giggling about how often Santana swore she was a considerate lover. Well, most of the times she was…when Rachel hadn't worn her out. Just another thing to add to Rachel's incredibly long list of indisputable talents. She was certainly looking forward to tomorrow, she would enlist Mike and Puck to assist with wardrobe and well, she begrudgingly admitted she needed help with the choreography as well for their performance. She'd worry about the details later, right now all she cared about was taking a much needed nap with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The following Tuesday, the date their duets were due to be performed, the choir room had been buzzing with absolute excitement as the Gleeks were ready to put on their best performance in order to win Mr. Schue's favor. Santana was not impressed with how dressed up everybody seemed to be but then again, hardly anybody was impressed with her choice of attire but nobody dared to question Santana Lopez. She had been anticipating this very moment all morning, unable to contain the indescribable amount of joy that she felt knowing Rachel was willing to do this for her…and to prove to Blaine that she could add <em>Hardcore Rap <em>to Rachel's list of doable music genres. Whatever, today was so going to be fun and to see Rachel letting loose in a comfortable environment…well, it would provide laughter but in a good way, the Gleeks needed moments like these to remember. Just because they had Regional's coming up, it didn't mean that they didn't have time for fun. Besides, Santana fully believed that their performance was going to outshine everybody else, Santana and Rachel were just badass enough to completely own this duet. Speaking of Rachel, she heard the little pipsqueak enter through the choir room door with Puck, who supposedly was going to help her look the part for their duet. For the most part, Santana had been very well composed throughout the day, especially sporting her own 'thug' attire for the performance and managing to make it look really good, sexy even. Rachel, however, somehow managed to look very…butch, and as hilarious as it was to some of the other Gleeks who all carefully watched her as she walked in through the doors, she looked incredibly beautiful to Santana. It surprised her how much she loved seeing Rachel wearing Puck's clothes, the petite singer rocking one of those Hello Kitty fifty caps, rocking baggy black Dickies shorts, matching black crew socks, a pair of DC skater shoes Santana assumes Mike let her borrow and a baggy dark purple tee to go along with the outfit. She looked incredibly cute…she's not going to lie, she thought she would be look ridiculous, but no, here Rachel was looking the part and ready to rock it. It was such a turn-on.

"Well, here's your girl, Lopez. Rachel, you're going to knock 'em dead. You look really beautiful by the way, my little Jewish American princess. Good luck, though, ladies. See ya!" Puck told them, leaving with a smirk on his face as Rachel blushed at the nickname she was so clearly fond of. While Santana told herself not to get overly jealous when it came to their epic friendship, she couldn't help but put her arm around Rachel and pulled her closer to her. Puck had always been the good guy despite his bad boy image, he was the first one to ever truly treat Rachel right and it was surprising how their friendship hadn't fully blossomed into a more permanent relationship. Santana was grateful, though, when Puck backed away to allow Santana to move in on Rachel and to prove to the other girl that her love was worth everything to her. No matter, she knows Puck was one of those guys that wasn't going to end up a Lima loser and he was going to make something of himself and she could totally see Rachel and Puck being friends until they were in their eighties, the image of Rachel berating him and beating him with her walker made her chuckle but only because she foresaw them growing old together as well. She looked down at Rachel who seemed to be looking up at her with an optimistic smile on her face and well, she was in love, of course she'd want them to grow together. She had put so much effort in making this work with her so why not? "Are you ready, babe? Quinn's obnoxious laughter should be getting to me but it's not, I'm rather excited about our performance. I'm honestly a little nervous but the fact that you're willing to look ridiculous with me tells me I have no reason to be." With that said, Rachel pulled Santana down for a briefly passionate kiss that earned the cat calls from some of the males in the room until Mr. Schuester walked in and hushed them all.

"Alright, alright tone it down ladies. I know each and every one of you guys have brought something different to the table for our project so without further ado, let's start the show with Rachel and Santana. What did you two decide to work on?" He asked, sitting down besides the piano as he observed their outfits with a genuinely curious look upon his face. Santana raised her eyebrows and nodded for Rachel to cue the music and thus, their duet began, slight chuckles and giggling escaping some of the other Gleeks as they tried to grasp the fact that Rachel Berry was _rapping_.

"_Yo, yo_

_Drop your glasses, shake your asses_

_Face screwed up like you having hot flashes_

_Which one, pick one, this one, classic_

_Red from blonde, yeah bitch I'm drastic_

_Why this, why that, lips stop askin_

_Listen to me baby, relax and start passin."_

Despite how nervous Rachel said she was, she rocked her part very well, circling her girlfriend and making intimidating gestures that one couldn't quite get over. Puck was sitting there on the sidelines, watching on proudly as he rapped along with the girls, catching Rachel's gaze every now and then and boosting her confidence about exploring new territory. As they took turns singing each paragraph, the both of them sang the chorus together, circling the entire choir room as they attempted to get each and every one of the Gleeks to join along.

"_And if I had to give you more_

_It's only been a year_

_Now I got my foot through the door_

_And I aint goin nowhere_

_It took awhile to get me in_

_And I'm gonna take my time_

_Don't fight that good shit in your ear_

_Now let me blow ya mind"_

By the time they had reached the middle of the song, even Mr. Schuester was getting quite into the song, being an avid fan of old school hip hop and rap himself. It was almost embarrassing but everyone seemed to be enjoying the show, even Rachel looked like she was having a blast acting out of character.

"_Now while you grittin your teeth_

_Frustration baby you gotta breathe_

_Take alot more than you to get rid of me_

_You see I do what they can't do, I just do me_

_Aint no stress when it comes to stage, get what you see"_

By the time the girls had finished their unconventional duet, everyone in the choir room had broke out in laughter and applauded the two for doing something fun. Santana was pulled aside by Brittany, who admired their choreography and absent mindedly admitted that she thought Rachel looked hot as a butch Lesbian. While Rachel didn't believe in labels, Santana didn't want to pick up one of Rachel's habits of carefully explaining to Brittany of what she was and what she wasn't so she simply agreed, saying she needed to wear outfits like that more often. Puck, Mike and Tina surrounded her petite girlfriend and laughed along with the smaller girl, unable to believe that she was able to pull something like this off.

Reaching out for Rachel, the diva herself reached for Santana and held each other's hand as everybody seemed to be making a big deal of their performance. The two girls, amongst the temporary chaos, shared a silent look of acknowledgement and mouthed "I love you" to one another. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester finished clapping and stated, "That was a pretty mind blowing performance, I'm proud of your Rachel. I still can't believe you managed to pull that off, but I might need you two girls to re-do this assignment. The song was very inappropriate and strayed way off topic, but good job nonetheless!"

Rachel and Santana stared in disbelief at Mr. Schuester.

"Wait, what the hell? There was a topic that went along with this assignment?"


End file.
